Hari Valentine Pertama dan Terakhir
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Hari Valentine Pertama dan Terakhir


Hai… Hai… semua… ^_^ Ini Fanfic ke empat nih… Cerita tentang Valentine. But...

WARNING!!! Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka jika ada kesamaan nama atau unsur itu hanya sebuah Kebetulan Saja. So… maaf ya…

^_^

…Selamat Membaca…

Hari Valentine Pertama dan Terakhir

Pagi hari tanggal 14 Februari 2010… Ikki sudah bangun, ia sudah rapih dan bersih. Ia terlihat keren dengan T-shirt biru dan celana Jeans yang ia kenakan. Tapi ia bukan mau ngerayain Valentine. Cuma mau santai aja. Ia berjalan ringan kearah kamar nya lalu mengunci pintu. " Lari pagi… udah, sarapan… udah, beres-beres… juga udah. Yah gak ada kerjaan lagi dong ?! " gumam nya. " Aha…!!! Nonton tv aja deh, liat berita dikit! " kata nya seraya menghidup kan tv.

***

Klik…klik…klik…klik…

" Huh… gak ada acara bagus!!! ". Tiba-tiba ia terkejut saat ia menekan tombol 8 pada remote tv nya… " Wah… gak salah liat nih??? i… itu kan si Gold Saint itu… duh, siapa ya nama nya??? … … Oh iya… Aphrodite!!! Wah hebat bener tuh si Pisces nongol di TV. "

Lalu Ikki pun menonton acara Talk Show tsb.

Presenter : " Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu special… Pakar Telematika terkenal… ups salah maksud nya Pakar Cinta terkenal… Aphrodite!!!! "

Penonton : " Wuihhh… Cuit… Cuit… Prikitiew!!! Kyaaa " jerit para penonton kea rah Aphrodite yang sedang melambai kan tangan sambil membawa setangkai Mawar di mulut nya.

" Cih… najis gua, cowok sih bencong gitu. " kata Ikki rada geli, kikikikiki…

Presenter : " Selamat pagi… eh… panggil mba atau mas nih??? "

Dite : " Ya oloh mba… situ kira saya wong jowo, opo ? " kata Dite ( lho kok logat nya jadi jawa gitu ? ^^) " Panggil aja Dite "

Presenter : " Oh… kalo gitu… " zep blom juga dia ngomong setangkai bunga mawar di sodorkan kepada nya. " Ahh.. terima kasih "

Dite : " Untuk cewek cantik, kenapa tidak ? "

( A/N : Hyaaa… ternyata cowok juga! )

Presenter : " Ah bisa aja! Ehm, kalau gitu… apa sih perasaan anda di hari Valentine ini? "

Dite : " Hmmm… yah… menurut saya hari valentine ini, cukup bagus deh! Soal nya saya liat, makin banyak aja orang yang berpeluang beretemu jodoh nya. "

" Gigi Lou BEJEDING!! Apa nya yang makin banyak ? " kata Ikki sambil meninggal kan kamar nya untuk mengambil cemilan.

***

Setelah masuk lagi ke kamar, Ikki sambil makan coklat. Presenter itu berkata ' kami akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini. '

" Ya ampun, giliran w dah bawa cemilan malah iklan. " gerutu Ikki. Lalu terdengar suara memanggil nya suara yang sangat sangat familiar.

" Nisan… nisan…! Nisan Ikki… yo… !! "

" Kenapa Shun ?! " seru Ikki dari dalam kamar.

" Keluar bentar dong! " balas Shun…

" Ada apa sih ? " Ikki keluar dan terperanjat. " Shun…? " , " Ya ?" , PLAKKK!!! " Aduh… hmp… huwaaaa… kok aku di tampar sih nisan ? " jerit Shun

" Ada Nyamuk ! " , " Haa yang bener berarti belom wangi dong! Gimana ya… duh gimana nih… " celoteh Shun

" Dasar Lebay!! Boong kok, nisan becanda, kamu rapi banget mau kemana? "

Shun langsung nunjukin ekpresi malu-malu kucing. Terlihat dari bahasa tubuh nya dan pipi nya yang jadi merah. " Hmmm… ada mau nya nih! Udah to the point aja! Nisan udah tau kamu pengen sesuatu kan? " kata Ikki.

" Hehehe… iya nih nisan, Shun mau ngucapin Happy Valentine Day. Tapi ada lagi yang Shun mau! " kata nya tersipu-sipu. " Iya Happy Valentine Day, juga deh. Mau apa lagi? " tanya Ikki senang. " Ehm… Shun khan pengen ngerayain valentine sama June. Menurut nisan, Shun udah ganteng lom? " kata Shun sambil nyengir-nyengir.

Ikki : _Sweatdrop_. " Hyaa… yang lagi jatuh cinta… ehem … ehem…" goda Ikki. " Ya deh udah ganteng!! Emang mau jalan-jalan kemana sih, sama June ? " , " Rahasia dong! " kata Shun. " Hohoho… iya-iya . Ya udah gih jalan sono! " , " Jadi boleh nih ?? " tanya Shun antusias!! " Ya boleh lah, masa Ya boleh dong. " canda Ikki ( A/N : huhuhuhu… Ikki… kalo lagi becanda kamu ganteng bgt tauk!!! )

" Yeah… makasih nisan!!! Aku pergi dulu ya! " , " Ya hati-hati " kata Ikki, ia senang sekali perasaan nya berbunga-bunga melihat adik nya gembira seperti itu. Lalu dia pun balik ke kamar dan nonton lagi sambil ngemil. " Hmm… dasar Shun semenjak ketauan pacaran jadi kayak gitu… hihi gak nyangka adek gua dah gede! " gumam Ikki bahagia.

***

Back To TV

Presenter : " Nah kami telah kembali, Emm… Dite, menurut mu apa sih Valentine itu ? "

Dite : " Sebetul nya Valentine itu memang tak lebih dari hari kasih sayang, dan itu gak hanya berlaku untuk sepasang kekasih aja sih. Tapi juga kakak ke adik, ortu ke anak dan sebalik nya. Tapi mungkin kalo lagi Hari Kasih Sayang.."

" Hmm… nyam…nyam…keres…kres… gak usah di kasih tau juga w dah tau! " gumam Ikki sambil ngunyah cemilan nya.

( A/N : Ikki kalo gak mau nonton ya jangan ditonton dong! )  
( Ikki : Emang nya kenapa sih ? )  
( A/N : Hyaaa…!!! Kok kamu ada disini… udah balik sana! )

… Akhirnya, Ikki terusin lagi deh nonton nya. H_H

Presenter : " Kalo gitu kami akan kembali setelah jeda berikut ini. "

"Hfft… iklan mulu!! Ganti channel ahh!! " … klik…klik…klik…klik…klik,klik,klikklikliklikliklikliklik… … … " Arggghhhh!!! Gak seru, gak seru, gak seru !!! " teriak Ikki frustasi. Lalu ia pun mematikan tv ia beranjak dan berdiri diambang jendela sambil menatap kearah laut…

Namun, semakin lama gerak tubuh nya, semakin tak terlihat. Semakin lama ia menatap laut, tatapan mata nya semakin lama semakin kosong. Kicauan burung tak didengar nya, sejuk nya angin dermaga tak dirasakan nya.

Sampai ada suara yang memanggilnya dan membawa nya kembali agar bangun dari renungan nya. " Nisan… kok nisan bengong sih ? " kata Shun sambil menepuk bahu nya. " Lho, Shun? Kenapa balik lagi ? emang gak jadi ? " …

" Jadi kok, Shun cuma lupa bawa sesuatu aja "… " Oh… " … " Oh… iya nisan! Shun boleh minjem motor nisan ya?! "

" Emang motor kamu kenapa" tanya Ikki " Gak kenapa-kenapa sih, tapi… pengen ganti aja! " … " Emang June yang minta ? "tanya Ikki curiga … " Gak, aku yang mau! ". " June nya aja gak minta yang macem-macem, kamu yang cowok malah gitu! ".

" Tapi udah bosen tau… " … " Ya kan motor kamu gak rusak! Motor bagus dan gak jadul kan? " … " Ya , iya tapi nya… Pokok nya gak mau pake yang punya aku!!! " teriak Shun ngambek " Udah Cukup!!! Sekarang kamu udah kelewatan, motor kamu baru di modif kemaren, kata nya minta diganti ini nya lah! Itu nya lah! " kata Ikki dengan nada tinggi. " Nisan gak pernah larang-larang kamu! Tapi kok kamu jadi gitu sih? Hahh?!!! Kamu udah banyak berubah tau! Rasa nya sebelum pacaran ama June kamu biasa aja! "

" Jadi nisan mau nyalahin June ?!!! " balas Shun. " Nisan gak nyalahin June! Tapi marah sama kamu!! Dia aja gak neko-neko! Kok kamu malah…" Ikki meredam kata-kata nya " Ya… emang kamu udah banyak berubah! Ngomong ama kamu udah kayak ngomong ama orang asing aja!! "

Shun terdiam melihat kakak nya berkata seperti itu. " Hhh… tapi terserah kamu deh, nisan udah nyerah!! Kamu udah gak bisa di kontrol!!. Nisan gak ikut campur. Dan perlu kamu tau!! Biar gimana pun kamu, nisan tetep sayang sama kamu! "

Lalu Ikki pun kembali masuk kamar dan mengunci nya, namun saat ia melongok ke luar jendela kamar nya ternyata ada June yang sedang menunggu Shun di depan rumah. Melihat itu Ikki merasa sedikit bersalah. Karena mungkin saja ia akan berbuat sama jika ia sedang ada di posisi Shun saat itu. Ikki pun keluar dari kamar nya.

" Udah cepet jalan sono! Pacar mu udah nunggu tuh!! Terserah mau kemana, mo pake apa !! Asal kamu gak lupa pulang, dan gak lupa sama nisan! Gak perlu nolak cepet pegih! " tanpa menyediakan kesempatan bagi Shun untuk berbicara, Ikki pun kembali ke kamar nya tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

Jujur ia sedikit kecewa dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada adik satu-satu nya itu. Namun ia ingin berpikir positive, mungkin… Tidak! Pasti!! Pasti, saat ia di kuasai oleh ambisi jahat nya saat merebut gold cloth dulu. Pasti Shun juga merasa kecewa, pada nya.

***

Lama-lama pikiran nya jadi menerawang jauh ke peistiwa sebelum itu. Sebelum ia di selimuti oleh ambisi jahat nya. Entah kenapa suasana membawa nya kepada kejadian masa itu. Ia seperti melihat di depan mata nya semua yang ia alami.

Lalu ia bergumam, " Apa nya yang Valentine, itu hanya hari sial!! Liat aja gara-gara hari sial ini Shun jadi kayak gitu!! " . Entah kenapa kini hati nya di penuhi rasa marah. Sebetul nya ia tak ingin merasa kan hal itu, hanya saja ia seperti terpental ke masa saat ia mengalami kejadian itu… Kejadian dimana saat cinta datang menghampiri nya, saat itu juga cinta di renggut dari nya…

Beberapa tahun lalu…

Pagi itu tanggal 14 Februari.

" Ikki… ayo, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada mu! " kata Esmeralda

" Memang nya ke tempat apa? "

" Pokok nya ini hadiah buat kamu. Hadiah Hari Kasih Sayang "

Lalu gadis itu pun menunjukan taman bunga yang sangat indah dari atas bukit. " Bagaimana … bagus kan? " tanya Esmeralda penasaran. " Hmm… sangat indah, ini adalah satu-satu nya tempat terindah di pulau ini!" kata Ikki pada nya. … " Oh… iya aku tidak boleh lupa waktu, aku pergi latihan dulu ya! "

" Baiklah… " sambung gadis itu.

***

" Kemana saja kau Ikki ?!! " … " Maaf aku telat! " … " Menghabiskan waktu demi perempuan bodoh itu lagi?!!" bentak nya. " Ku mohon… kau boleh mengejek ku bodoh!! Tapi tolong jangan kau ejek dia!! " bentak Ikki tak mau kalah. " Kalau begitu!! Aku ingin tau seberapa serius kau terhadap nya!!! HYAAATTT!!! "

Dan mereka pun bertarung dengan sengit, hingga saat Guilty akan melayang kan jurus nya pada Ikki…

" Aaaaahhhhh….!!!! " ternyata Esmeralda lah yang justru terkena.  
" Esmeraldaaaa!!! ... !!! … !!! " teriak Ikki.

" Sialan kau!!! Ergghhh!!! Apa yang sebenar nya kau inginkan??!!! Haaa!!! Padahal dia putrimu satu-satu nya!!! Apa yang kau ingin kan?!!! Dasar Iblis!!" Ikki yang dipenuhi rasa marah, melayang kan jurus nya pada Guilty hingga manusia iblis itu MATI.

" Uhuk…uhuk… Ik…ki…!!! " suara parau gadis itu memanggil nya…  
" Esmeralda… kau… tenang saja aku akan menolong mu! Bertahan lah… "  
" Ikki… tunggu kau disini bersama ku saja aku sudah senang…"  
" Tapi kau harus segera di obati! Semua luka ini… " kata nya khawatir  
" Jangan… tak usah… oh iya, aku… uhuk…uhuk… "  
"Esmeralda!! "  
" Ini… aku ingin memberikan dua tangkai bunga biru ini… uhuk…uhuk… ini kan hari kasih sayang… satu untuk mu… dan satu untuk ku… " 

" Es…meralda… " kata nya terharu… " Uhuk…uhuk… " gadis itu terlihat sangat payah dan kritis. " Esmeralda… aku akan membawa mu!! "… " Tidak, cukup sampai di sini, Uhuk…uhuk… Ikki… aku… men… cinta… i,mu…"

" Esmeralda… Esmeralda … hei… Esmeralda ayo bangun… Esmeralda… ohh.."

" ESMERALDAAAAAA … !!! … !!! … !!!!!!! " dan tangis nya pun pecah

Teriakan nya sungguh berarti dalam, dan akhir nya gadis itu pergi dengan tenang di pangkuan nya…

Pagi hari, di hari Valentine. Ikki kehilangan Esmeralda… Kehilangan Cinta Sejati nya… Kejadian ini yang membuat nya, tidak menyukai Hari Kasih Sayang atau Valentine…

***

Ikki terjatuh… kepala nya tertunduk, ia duduk di bawah jendela kamar nya sambil menangis dan meratap… ia selalu mengingat hal itu… Hal yang selalu ia pendam… Dan tak akan pernah bisa membuat nya ringan meski telah menceritakan nya…

***

Sudah sangat lama ia menangis… mata nya sembab wajah nya merah… sampai Shun pulang pun ia masih menangis…

" Nisan… nisan Ikki… " seru nya dari depan pintu dengan suara tersedu. " Nisan… ku buka ya… " Shun yang sedang menangis semakin sedih melihat Ikki juga sedang menangis…

" Ternyata kau masih mau pulang … " kata Ikki tanpa menatap wajah adik nya… " Khu…u…hu…uh…uh… nisan maafin Shun… Shun janjt nggak akan minta apa-apa lagi sama nisan!! Shun cuma mau ama nisan …khu…uh…uh… " tangis Shun sambil memeluk kakak nya.

" Janji… gak bakal kayak tadi lagi? Janji kamu bakal jadi kayak dulu lagi?... Jadi adikku yang polos dan penyayang? "

" Iya… Shun janji. " jawab cowok manis bermata hijau itu, tanpa melepaskan pelukan nya… " Walau harus di suruh ninggalin June, kamu mau… " tanya Ikki dengan suara parau, meski ia hanya bercanda…

" Ha… khu…uh… Nisan Ikki… " balas Shun sambil masih menangis. Ia tau kalau kakak nya hanya bercanda. " Hmmm, ya nggak lah… nisan becanda, sayang." jawab Ikki seraya membalas pelukan Shun dengan pelukan juga…

Akhirnya, Shun hanya bisa menangis dan bermanja-manja dengan kakak tersayang nya itu… Walau dalam hati ia senang. " 

Dan di dalam hati… Ikki berkata…

Hari Valentine itu… akan menjadi

Hari Valentine Terindah dan Terbiru

Untuk ku

Dan juga… akan menjadi

Hari Valentine Pertama dan

Terakhir bagi ku…

… … …

… Esmeralda …

… … THE END … …

Fic ini buat ngegambarin sepi nya Valentine aku tanpa dua orang yang kusayangi… Nenek ku yang sekarang ada di Surga, dan Sahabat ku yang kini udah terbutakan oleh rasa cemburu nya, hingga ia benci sama aku… Tapi biar apa pun yang terjadi aku tetap sayang sama kalian. Terutama nenek ku. Terima Kasih untuk kalian yang udah ngasih kesempatan buat aku.

Dan Terima Kasih yang paling Dalam untuk kalian yang mau baca.

Selamat Hari Valentine…

meski itu udah lewat 2 hari

^_^


End file.
